A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is embodied using semiconductor such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phosphide InP, etc. A semiconductor memory device is classified into a volatile semiconductor memory device and a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.
A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of a volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. A nonvolatile memory device retains its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of a nonvolatile memory device include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. A flash memory is classified into a NOR type flash memory and a NAND type flash memory.
To improve the integration of a semiconductor memory, a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device having a three-dimensional structure is being studied. The three-dimensional semiconductor memory device has a different structural feature from an existing two-dimensional semiconductor memory device. Due to the structural difference between the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device and the two-dimensional semiconductor memory device, various driving methods for driving the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device are being studied.